vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jigen
|-|Base= |-|Karma Seal= |-|Ōtsutsuki Form= Summary Jigen (ジゲン, Jigen) is the leader of Kara and the current vessel for Isshiki Ōtsutsuki. He is the main antagonist of the Kawaki Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-C | 5-C Name: Jigen Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Inner, Leader of Kara, Vessel Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Surface Scaling, Flight, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can easily sense the presence of Kashin Koji's toad that went unnoticed even to Naruto), Transformation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Sent Naruto to another dimension), Size Manipulation (Can shrink himself and objects to microscopic levels), Paralysis Inducement (Can drain energy, paralyze and restrict the movements of targets with black receivers), Sealing, Resistance to Ice Manipulation |-|Karma=All previous abilities drastically amplified, Empowerment, Absorption (Can absorb techniques and chakra of others), Attack Reflection (Can return any attack he absorbs back amplified), Power Bestowal (Gave Kawaki his Karma seal) Attack Potency: Unknown (Overwhelmed Base Naruto) | Moon level+ (Kawaki says he's far more powerful than Delta. Fought Six Paths Naruto and Sasuke equally) | Moon level+ (Easily defeated Six Paths Naruto and Sasuke. Pierced Sasuke's perfect Susano'o with a kick and Naruto's Kurama avatar easily. Hit Naruto so hard that he couldn't keep his Bijuu Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode active anymore) Speed: At least Relativistic, possibly FTL (Pierced Base Naruto before he could even do anything) | FTL (Fought Six Paths Naruto and Sasuke equally) | At least FTL (Faster than his previous form. Completely overwhelmed Naruto and Sasuke) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Unknown | Moon Class+ | Moon Class+ Durability: Unknown (Tanked a kick from Six Paths Naruto) | Moon level+ (Tanked hits from Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto and Sasuke) | Moon level+ (Far superior to his previous form) Stamina: Very high (Fought with Naruto and Sasuke in a prolonged fight after teleporting into another Dimension) Range: Standard Melee Range with Taijutsu, dozens of meters with his black receivers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Jigen can't move swiftly while absorbing energy. Overusing Isshiki's power gradually destroys his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Karma:' Karma is a seal bestowed by members of the Ōtsutsuki clan that takes the form of a four-point black diamond on the recipient's body, marking them as a "vessel" and significantly enhances the user's physical abilities and jutsu's power. Jigen bears the mark on his chin as the current vessel for Isshiki Ōtsutsuki. When activated, it spreads across his face and body in nearly symmetrical sunburst patterns. Progressing further, he sprouts a long horn identical to Isshiki's. *'Absorption and Reflection:' Karma allows him to absorb any ninjutsu, negating its effects in the process, release an enhanced version of it and unleash large-scale explosions. *'Karma Rift:' Using Karma, the user creates a rift from the mark, which allows anyone who enters it to travel to a chosen location including foreign dimensions. The rift's formation is fast enough for Jigen to catch targets off guard and transport them alongside himself, as well as to evade attacks from enemies at the last moment. Jigen can also use this technique to transport himself to Kawaki's location. '-Size Manipulation:' Can shrink down matter and himself as well as return it to the original state. You don't even realize that you were stabbed by tiny Black Receivers until Jigen returns them to original size thus inflicting mortal wounds from the inside. Key: Base | Karma Seal | Ōtsutsuki Form Gallery File:JigenO.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Surface Scalers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters